


A little fun never hurt

by esudeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I found this old story in my google docs and refreshed it a bit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esudeath/pseuds/esudeath
Summary: Thx for reading :D





	

“Can I kiss you?” Kenma asked 

Hinata nodded.

“Can I touch you?” Kenma asked.

Hinata nodded again and Kenma reached for his face. Pulling in so close that for a second they shared the same breath. 

The kiss needy, a mess and tangle of orange and blond hair obscured both of their visions. Not they needed eyesight at the moment, Hinata slowly moved his hand up Kenma’s back. Rubbing his thumb in places around his lower back that made him shudder at points. 

Kenma sat up and moved back as Hinata got up with him. Kenma sat comfy in his lap as they just kept kissing each other lazily. 

“You smell delicious” Kenma whispered. Hinata hummed back a response as he kissed and nipped at Kenma’s collar bone. The small kisses wanting him to just take him there. 

Kenma began to grind on the hardness from under him, Hinata gasped out. “Too fast?” Kenma stopped immediately, concern lining his face as he looked to Hinata. Hinata shook his head, “Give me a warning next time. I might wake up everybody..” 

Kenma grinned and resumed. “Like this?” 

Hinata’s breath hitched slightly and he nodded again. Kenma took longer strides against Hinata, teasing him so horribly slow. “Damn it.” Hinata hissed. Kenma laughed, he moved off Hinata’s lap who was obviously not pleased. 

Hinata pushed off his pants faster than Kenma would have liked, but in Hinata's defense he did tease the hell out of him. Hinata groaned as Kenma took him in his mouth. 

“Kenma” Hinata gasped out. His legs felt extremely weak, the sounds that Kenma had unabashedly made with his mouth made him go crazy. 

Hinata tugged and pulled at the sheets, gritting his teeth the only way to deal with the immense pleasure between his legs.

Kenma stopped then began to unbutton his top. Hinata didn't skip a heartbeat to flip Kenma over once he was up. Hinata threw his clothing off, the barrier getting rather annoying and kissed his way down. 

Kenma feverishly undid his pants, precome spotting his under garments. “Do it.” Kenma rasped.   
Hinata went in for a another kiss, this one deep and heavy. The sweat coming off both of them gleamed in the pale moonlight. Hinata pressed a finger to Kenmas entrance, “Relax” He huffed. Kenma obeyed mid kiss, trusting Hinata to guide his body. 

He let another finger in, moving in and out. Kenma let small moans out in each movement. His cock slightly twitching as the intimate contact. “I'm ready.” Kenma broke away from the kiss and whispered those two words. “Here I'd think you’d give up.” Hinata said and received a playful slap on his side. “Oh shut up and give in.” Kenma moved in front of Hinata with eyes filled with solid determination. 

Hinata plunged in and Kenma let out a moan so painfully loud Hinata thought he would have came right there and then. He slowly moved letting Kenma adjust, “Faster” Kenma growled. Hinata bucked in faster, a whine emitted from Kenma. Kenma looked back up at Hinata, his eyes shining like embers. They gleamed like honey. “You are mine.” Hinata laughed at the words.

Hinata slowed and put his face closer to Kenma’s, “Say it again.” His tone dropped deeper, dangerous. Kenma’s legs tightened around Hinata's back 

“You’re mine.” Kenma whimpered. Hinata thrust in, “You’re mine. Mine. Mine.” Kenma repeated. Hinata thrust in faster each time. Kenma came as Hinata pulled out and did the same. 

“I'm stupid in love with you.” Kenma said. Pulling Hinata into an embrace. Hinata caught his breath and laughed, giving a smile Kenma was growing fond of each day. “I know” He responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading :D


End file.
